tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Newspapers
There are several newspapers in print on Sodor. Sodor Times Sodor Times is a newspaper on Sodor. It was seen in an illustration of BoCo the Brave, where a copy is being blown into BoCo's face. The Sodor Times was the newspaper that reported Oliver's discovery of a dinosaur skeleton. Sir Robert Norramby can be seen reading the Sodor Times newspaper in King of the Railway when he is travelling in Spencer's coach. The main headline states "85th Annual Sodor Bake-Off Winner Announcement" with a smaller headline which reads "Man charged for overdue library books". Another smaller headline which includes the word "police" can also be seen. One of Dowager Hatt's friends can be seen reading the Sodor Times in the seventeenth season episode, Henry's Hero. Some of the headlines read "New horse exhibits at Sodor Museum", "Carrot snatcher still on the loose" and "Missing shoe found". It also features an image of a cat and a map of Sodor with a weather report. An issue of the newspaper can be seen being read by the Grumpy Passenger in the eighteenth season episode, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger. It uses a new front page with the same main headline as the edition seen in King of the Railway and the rear page is taken from the edition seen in Henry's Hero. In Spencer's VIP, the Deputy Minister is reading the newspaper in Spencer's Coach. While reading the newspaper, he tells Spencer to keep his eyes on the track. In the nineteenth season episode, Wild Water Rescue, Percy was excited to have his photo taken with the rescue team, but Diesel wanted to get his photo in the Sodor Times too. So he tricked Percy into going to an old quarry and was given the job of taking the Mayor and the Fat Controller to the ceremony, only to find out that he was not allowed in the rescue team's photo. Later the Photographer took a photo of Diesel being rescued from the Old Quarry for the paper and the Fat Controller showed it to Diesel the next day while he was having his engine repaired. Gallery File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree83.png File:AVisitFromThomas55.png|The Fat Controller with a copy of the newspaper File:KingoftheRailway49.png|Sir Robert Norramby reading the newspaper File:Henry'sHero51.png|One of Dowager Hatt's friends reading the Sodor Times File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger46.png|The Grumpy Passenger reading the newspaper File:Spencer'sVIP18.png|The Deputy Minister reading the newspaper File:WildWaterRescue112.png File:BoCotheBrave3.png|The newspaper in a magazine story Sodor Daily News Sodor Daily News is a newspaper that is circulated around Sodor. Once, when Thomas went missing, it ran a front page appeal urging people to look for Thomas. The same edition also features an article featuring Allicia Botti with the headline "Great Waterton brings great opportunities". A sheet from the newspaper can be seen blowing into Thomas' face in a 2007 magazine story entitled Yacht Race. A newspaper about Thomas when travelling around the world has an article on "Steam Engine to the Rescue!" Gallery File:ReallyUsefulAroundtheWorld11.png File:YachtRace3.png Sodor News Sodor News is a newspaper. The newspaper once covered the story of a jewel thief who was caught by a web supplied by a man dressed as the superhero "Webman". It also covered the story of Percy foiling a robbery at the art gallery. It appeared in the magazine stories Percy's Picture, A Snowy Reception and Super Heroes!. Gallery File:Percy'sPicture5.png|"Percy the Hero" story on the front page File:ASnowyReception1.png|The Fat Controller reading about adventurer Roddy Bowlby in the paper Sodor Railway News Sodor Railway News is a new publication started by the Fat Controller. Its staff consists of a female photographer and a male reporter. It is circulated to the passengers of the railway at the stations. When it was first launched, all of the engines wanted to be featured on its front page, but they were surprised when it was revealed that the passengers made the front cover as, on the Fat Controller's railway, the passengers always come first. The newspaper was featured in the 2002 magazine story, Clean Up Chaos. Sodor Gazette Sodor Gazette is a newspaper. It was first seen in the sixteenth season episode, Muddy Matters, when James appeared on the front page. In the Really Useful Around the World intro, the newspaper had an article on Thomas, which the headline reads "Three Cheers for Thomas! Goods delivered in record breaking time!" Gallery File:MuddyMatters90.png File:ReallyUsefulAroundtheWorld13.png Railway Express Railway Express is another newspaper business on Sodor. In the intro for Really Useful Around the World, an article reads "Little Blue Engine Saves the Day". Category:Businesses Category:Miscellaneous